


Sick Day

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [47]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Arthur is startled by the early return of his fiancé.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluekujira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/gifts).



> For number 14 of the [Dialogue prompt](http://fire-bear.tumblr.com/post/158267506928/sentence-dialogue-drabble-prompts).

The front door opened and Arthur jerked so hard, he ended up typing 'licked his wejofbe'. Eyes wide, he swivelled his seat around and hurried to the stairs, peering over the bannister and hoping it was his fiancé. He wasn't sure what he would do if it was a home invader. Thankfully, it _was_ Alfred – but what on Earth was he doing home so early?

“Alfred?” Arthur called, hurrying down to him. “What's wro-?” Closer now, Arthur could see the red flush to Alfred's cheeks and the sweat running down his temples. The rest of his skin was pale and raised in goosebumps, especially along his arms. Arthur knew Alfred hadn't been feeling terribly well before he'd left that morning but he hadn't been  _this_ bad.

“Hi, Artie,” Alfred said, sounding hoarse. He paused to bring a hand to his mouth and cough into it, groaning once he had finished.

“Darling,” Arthur said, trying to convey all his concern in one word. Quickly, he grabbed Alfred's things and set them on the table in the hall. Then he helped Alfred out of his coat and scarf before guiding him towards the living room. “Sit down and let me take care of you.”

“Aw, babe,” Alfred said with a sniffle and a weak smile. “Thanks.”

“I would tell you to go to bed but you never do that when I tell you to,” grumbled Arthur, mostly to himself. He gently lowered Alfred onto the couch.

Alfred chuckled until he coughed. “But,” he said, voice hoarse, “if I go to bed, I don't get to see ya, do I?”

“Sap.” Arthur lightly whacked Alfred on the head as he passed him by. “I'll be back soon.”

“'Kay.”

Arthur headed straight for the kitchen where he put on the kettle. He pulled out a couple of mugs and a glass which he filled with water. All of that went on a tray which he set to the side while he went upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. Upstairs, he went to the bathroom to find the cold medicine and some painkillers. After that, he made sure to grab Alfred's Captain America onesie and his Superman blanket. Then he rushed downstairs – almost slipping down them in his haste – and returned to the kitchen. With the clothes slung over a shoulder and the two mugs filled with peppermint tea, Arthur returned to the living room where Alfred appeared to be drooping.

Smiling down at him, Arthur placed the tray on the coffee table. Alfred was already struggling to sit up as Arthur turned to him. “Come on, you. Out of those clothes.”

“Artie,” Alfred said with a teasing look. “I'm sick.”

“Shut it, you. Get this on.” Arthur handed over the onesie and set the blanket down beside him. Turning back to the tray, he stirred the tea in Alfred's mug. “I put some honey in yours,” he told Alfred as he listened to the shuffling behind him.

“Oh?”

“But take your medicine first.”

“'Kay!” Alfred replied, sounding much like a child. Arthur rolled his eyes.

Once Alfred had managed to undress, Arthur helped him into the onesie, both of them teasing each other as they worked. It ended with Arthur wrapping the blanket around Alfred's shoulders in such a way that his arms were trapped and he flopped back onto the couch, writhing to try to free himself. Stifling laughter, Arthur stepped away and picked up the glass. He handed it to Alfred once he'd gotten an arm free and dropped a box of medicine into his lap.

“Medicine,” he said, pointing at him. Alfred pouted but wrestled his other arm free to do as he was told. As he did that, Arthur made his way to their television and put it on, grabbing the box of tissues from a side table beside the armchair. He threw it at the couch so it landed beside Alfred before he turned to the bookcase which held their collection of DVDs. “I'll put on a film for you. How about the Captain America ones?”

“Urgh, Artie,” Alfred groaned. Arthur turned to find Alfred dropping his head back to hit the couch. “You gotta stop doing that.”

“What?” asked Arthur, brow furrowing as he tried to work out what he'd done.

“Saying things that make me wanna kiss you,” Alfred replied, raising his head to show Arthur his fond smile.

Arthur's eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise. He quickly clamped his mouth closed, though he knew his cheeks were likely red. Shaking his head, Arthur moved back to Alfred's side, perching on the arm of the couch. “And why should I stop?” he asked, a smirk slowly forming.

“Hmph! Don't wanna give you this.” Alfred weakly flicked his wrist in an attempt to gesture to himself.

Smirk growing, Arthur leaned over and pressed a quick peck on Alfred's forehead, trying to ignore the flash of worry when he felt the heat of Alfred's skin. “You don't need to worry about me. Besides, kisses on the cheek should be fine.” He pressed another kiss to Alfred's forehead before pulling away. “Anyway, if you get excited when I suggest watching them, what are you going to do when I make you superhero themed food for tea?”

“Artie!” Alfred whined, pouting a little. Arthur chuckled at his distress and stood to go put the film on, resisting the sudden urge to kiss that pout away. When Arthur reached up to pull out the DVD, he heard Alfred add, “Just you wait till I feel better...”

Turning to the TV, Arthur had to suppress an anticipatory shudder as his thoughts briefly wandered. He hoped Alfred would get well soon...


End file.
